five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Groot1/The Status Of Treasure Island
We have decided to do something with the game. We have big plans for this project more than any of you know. There will be one final version of five nights at Treasure Island but will you all be able to get it? As of right now that is my decision to make. Everyone on the team is extremely busy with this project as well as another one that will tie in. No I will not say more than that but I will say if you all calm down. Stop going everywhere whining about the game being cancelled and learn the term "Shut up sit down and wait" then maybe MAYBE you might all get a surprise within hopefully the next few weeks. I very strongly suggest you all look at this fan base as an example of how a group can damage a game. Yes the Cancellation notice was not a joke we did mean it that night we were going to all walk away from this project and not look back but instead of doing just that we all decided fuck you people we have plans for our story and our game. No one from our Dev team will visit this Wiki any longer to us it is not the Official Wiki this is a joke of a wiki and no matter how many you people a new one none of them will be Official. There is an Official one being made yes but none of you will know how to access it until WE are ready to tell you. Why you ask? Because of what has happened on this Wiki. We are taking control of everything that has to do with our game and we are stopping this right here and right now. Again for all of those who did nothing wrong I am sorry you guys are amazing simply amazing but to those who decided to not only mess with other fans in some of the most vile ways I have seen but on top of that think it’s smart to go after some of the Devs on the team?! Did you think you wouldn't be punished for it? We have kept who has actually been helping us on the Dev team secret for reasons that should be very clear. We will not be releasing the names of anyone until the final product comes out and even then they will be too busy with the next step to bother with any of you. It really does sadden me that the mere thought of doing a theory video or even talking about a game I put so much heart into makes me want to wretch my guts out and scream in pure anger. Also congrats on showing just how much the fan base could work together to raise money for those in need....oh wait all you did was complain and threaten that we were holding "YOUR" game hostage. I will not get into half of the things I have been told in emails and the on this blog post because most of it just makes me sick. There is a lot going on behind the scenes I have kept in private and I plan to continue to do. So for those who read this and understand what I am saying here thank you for your understanding and I am sorry you have had to deal with this as much as I have. Please keep watching my channel because we will continue to do things on the game including special projects we have been working on for a few weeks now. Transmission videos will also return very soon so keep an eye out for those. Thank you. Puritysin Signing out. Category:Blog posts